


Reality Is a Mysterious Thing, But You Are the Anchor That Keeps Me Here

by Pantherheart



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 5x09 deleted scene, F/F, HER NAME IS ROOT GOD DAMMIT!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: "I looked back at Shaw. She was staring at me with those intense dark eyes of hers. Our gazes locked and I could see surprise, confusion, and relief in them—all of which, I'm sure, were relected back at her in my own eyes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer. I wrote it after 5x09 aired, before The Episode That Must Not Be Named. You guys know what I'm talking about... Anyways, enjoy these 297 words of fluff! ;{)

_"The simplest way to break someone is to rob them of their reality. And they did that we'll. And maybe you're right. Maybe... I am safe. But as long as I'm alive... you'll never be safe. I could turn on you at any moment. And even if I don't, I could lead them to the Machine. I don't know if I'm calling the shots anymore. And neither do you. 7,000 simulations... I killed a lot of people. But the one person I couldn't kill... was you. So, I killed myself. Over and over again. And I'd rather do that here and now than to risk your life."_

_Shaw raised the gun to her head and pressed it against her temple. I felt my heart stop in my chest and an overwhelming fear take over my body._

**_No! I can't loose you, again!_ **

_Trying to keep my emotions from showing on my face, I took a step towards Sameen. I lifted my own gun to my chin and flicked off the safety._

_"Ok, Shaw," I said._

_Shaw stared back at me, the confusion and worry evident in her narrowed eyes. "What the hell Are you doing?"_

_"Play it your way. You can't live with me... I can't live without you. So if you die, I die, too."_

_Sameen shook her head, desperate. "Put that down!"_

_I chuckled humorless. "I really don't know what's gonna happen when we pull the trigger. Never been much of a believer, but hey... You never know." I gave her a small, sad smile. "Guess we're about to find out, aren't we?"_

_"Dammit, Root."_

 

*******

 

"Dammit, Root."

I felt an overwhelming relief wash over me when Sameen lowered her gun and tossed it to ground. She watched me intently as I switched the safety on my own gun and let it drop to the ground beside hers.

I looked back at Shaw. She was staring at me with those intense dark eyes of hers. Our gazes locked and I could see surprise, confusion, and relief in them—all of which, I'm sure, were relected back at her in my own eyes. But the longer I stared, I noticed another emotion in her eyes—one I'd never seen there before. Besides the shock and the confusion and the relief… there was a tenderness, a softness that showed me everything Shaw was unable to tell me in words.

"Sameen…"

"Don't," Shaw whispered. She came forward to stand in front of me. She reached a hand up to my face, gently caressing the scar behind my ear. She ran a thumb over my cheek softly, eyes never leaving mine.

I stood frozen as Shaw tilted her head and leaned forward slowly until her lips met mine. The kiss was slow, gentle, full of passion and words left unsaid. Shaw always showed her emotions through her actions more than her words, and this was no exception.

I kissed her back with just as much tenderness and passion, reaching a hand to the back of her head and lightly scratching the nape of her neck and pulling her closer.

We pulled apart slowly, breathing shallow and faces centimeters away from each other. She rested her forehead against mine and gave me a tiny smile.

'This is real," she whispered.

I gave her a small smile. "This is real," I agreed and pulled her into another passionate kiss.

Samaritan was still out there. And there was a very low chance any of us would make it out of the war alive. But Shaw was back. Damien was here in my arms - my anchor to my humanity and the love of my life. She was  _alive._ And at the moment... that's all that mattered.

 

*******

 

Later that night, we lay awake together, my head on Shaw's chest. Neither of us were able to sleep - because of the nightmares that plagued our dreams and the fear that when we woke, the other would be gone.

I shifted, snuggling closer into Shaw's body. I pressed my nose to the skin of her collarbone, inhaling her familiar scent of gunpowder and smoke. Her arm around my waist tightened its hold and in her warmth, I found the courage to ask the question. That had been burning in the back of my mind since that horrid day at the Stock Exchange.

"Sameen?"

"Yes, Root?"

"Is this 'someday'?"

I heard Sameen's breath hitch. "You remember that?"

"I never forget anything when it comes to you, Sweetie."

I felt Sameen kiss the top of my head. She gently lifted my chin to meet her eyes as she whispered, "Yes, Root. This is 'someday'."


End file.
